


Christmas Time

by Marimimi14



Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [14]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Adopted Children, Andrew Minyard Loves Neil Josten, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Neil Josten loves Andrew Minyard, Parent-Child Relationship, Professional Exy (All For The Game), Professional Exy Player Andrew Minyard, Professional Exy Player Kevin Day, Professional Exy Player Neil Josten, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Team as Family, professional exy player matt boyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: The Josten-Minyard family is going to South Carolina to spend Christmas with the Foxes at Abby's. Cue the family feels.
Relationships: Abby Winfield/David Wymack, Katelyn/Aaron Minyard, Kevin Day/Thea Muldani, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Series: Andrew and Neil Family's Adventures [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654528
Comments: 10
Kudos: 176





	Christmas Time

Neil and Andrew had their last game of the Fall season last Friday. They played against Matt’s team. Juniper, Everest, and Gabby were seating in the bleachers with Dan. Juniper spent more time touching Dan’s belly to feel the baby move more than she was watching the game. In the end, Neil and Andrew lost to Matt’s team by two points. But Neil couldn’t bring himself to care. He had fun playing against Matt. He was happy to see Dan and now they had a two weeks break to spend with their kids. And he told the press just that when they asked him if he was disappointed with his team’s performance. In the back, a little bit out of focus, you could see Andrew rolling his eyes.

The first days of Winter break were spent drinking hot cocoas and watching movies. Juniper had spent most of her days in her pyjamas. Everest and Neil went on runs, but Andrew had forbidden them from going to the stadium. They were on vacation and there was a no exy rule while on holiday. As Christmas was approaching, they started packing up their bags. They were going to South Carolina to be with all of the Foxes, coach Wymack, Abby and most probably Bee. Juniper was excited to meet other people of her Fathers’s family. Everest was mostly excited to visit the Foxhole court. Andrew had tried to protest at the idea, but Neil reminded him that Kevin would be there and they wouldn’t have a choice. Andrew rolled his eyes. He never did something he didn’t want to do. But he also knew he would go to the court with them because Neil wanted to, and it would make Everest happy.

When it was time to leave for Abby’s (and now also Wymack’s) house, the car was filled to the brim with luggage and presents. Not that there was a lot (just for Everest and Juniper) but the Maserati couldn’t hold a lot.

It was a long drive to South Carolina, but Andrew had insisted on taking the car. If he could avoid planes, he would. Neil had smiled at him and agreed. It was time to see if they could tolerate each other on a long road trip.

In the end, things were fine. Andrew drove almost all of the way. Everest and Juniper had both their headphones in and listened to music or movies. Neil alternated between looking out the window and staring at Andrew until the blond would take his hand and push his face away without taking his eyes off the road. It was only with thirty minutes left that the kids started to get restless. They started bickering. Juniper whining that Everest was taking all the place. Neil tried his best to keep the situation from escalating. He let out a sigh when he finally saw Abby’s house down the street. At least the kids would be able to distance themselves from each other.

The kids were out of the car as soon as Andrew turned the engine off. They made a show of stretching their legs and staying a few feet away from each other. Neil smiled at their antics. He saw that the Foxes were already there, at least judging by the cars in the driveway. Andrew got out of the car and his eyes caught Neil’s. He answered the wide smile with a shrug. Everest and Juniper were already making their way to the front door. Not bothering to wait for their parents.

“If you want to open your presents later you better help bring them inside.” Andrew said.

Neil looked at his grumpy partner with a smile. It was going to be a long day for Andrew. A lot of socializing and he was already dreading it a little bit. It didn’t matter that the Foxes were family and they now understood him enough to not crowd him. It was Christmas (which he and Neil still had a few nightmares about) and a lot of people in the same place. But it was their first Christmas with Everest and Juniper. Their last Christmas had been alone with Line. Neil doubted it had been a joyful one. They wanted to make this a fun day for them.

The kids stopped in their tracks and came back to the car. They helped bring all of their stuff. Abby was the one to open the door and she let them in with a smile. She guided them to the living room where everyone else was already. Everest and Juniper put the few gifts next to the tree and then they stayed close to their parents. Neil let Abby gave him a hug and Andrew nodded at her. A few seconds later Wymack was by her side. All of the Foxes watched as coach stared at the kids and then at Neil and Andrew.

“Your son’s already taller than you.” Wymack said gruffly.

The sentence cut the tension. The Foxes laughed at that. Their coach had never changed. Everest smiled at that. He had noticed that he was taller than his fathers. He wasn’t about to point it out.

“Everest, Juniper. This is Abby and coach Wymack.” Neil said after a roll of his eyes at Wymack’s remark.  
“Hi! It’s nice to meet you.” Juniper said with a smile.

Everest followed her lead and greeted them. Wymack looked down at Juniper for a moment. Then a wide smile split his face. Making Juniper even happier.

After the introduction was over, she went to the couch where Katelyn and Aaron were sitting. She plopped down between the two of them. Everest nodded one last time at Abby and Wymack and went to Dan and Matt. He was happy to see his godfather and godmother again. Dan’s belly was even bigger than the last time she saw them. She was almost eight months pregnant after all.

Neil and Andrew stayed with Wymack a while longer. Being with their coach (yes they still referred to him as their coach) was less loud than trying to answer all of Nicky’s questions as he asked them in rapid-fire.

“If someone had told me you would have children together when I signed Neil to this team, I would’ve laughed at them.” Wymack said his eyes still on Everest and Juniper.  
“Coach. You should know by now that I’m unpredictable.” Neil said with a cocky smile.  
Wymack eyed him. “All I know is that you haven’t changed a bit. Can’t he keep his mouth shut?” Wymack asked in Andrew’s direction.  
“No. Trust me, coach, I tried.” Andrew said with a shrug.

Neil could see the amusement in his eyes.

“You like it.” Neil said as he bumped his shoulder with Andrew’s.  
Andrew looked at him straight in the eyes. “I hate you.” He said his face impassive.

Wymack let out a laugh at the exchange. Neil and Andrew both snapped their gaze in their direction.

“I have a feeling of déjà-vue.” He said before making his way to the kitchen to help Abby.

Neil shook his head with a fond smile. Maybe they hadn’t change all that much after all. They both made their way into the living room. There were two seats still available on a couch, next to Renee. Andrew sat with the arm of the couch on his left side. Neil sat between him and Renee.

“Hello.” Renee said with a smile. “I hope the drive here went well.”  
“Hey, Renee. How was South Africa?” Neil asked.

Her eyes lit up and she began telling them everything about her last peace mission. Andrew didn’t really say a thing, but Renee had all his attention. She paused only long enough to look at Juniper. The ten years old was standing in front of her with a question in her eyes. Renee smiled at her and leaned back in her seat, opening her arms for her. Juniper climbed on her lap and Renee went back to her story.

The afternoon stretched on slowly. Andrew spent most of his time observing his surroundings. Everest was in a debate about the next USA team for the Olympics with Matt and Kevin. Thea giving her insights from time to time. Dan also tried to keep up, but she was dozing off her head on Matt’s shoulder.

Juniper had stayed a while on Renee’s lap, but the conversation bored her at one point, and she went to talk a bit with Allison. After a few minutes, Allison gave her a bunch of hair ties and Juniper started to braid her hair. Andrew raised an eyebrow at that. Allison who was always so put together would let this excited ten years old braid her hair. Allison caught him watching them and she rolled her eyes. Daring him to say anything.

When Juniper was done Nicky asked her if she could do his hair. His cousin had let his hair grow out and it was now long enough for a few braids. Juniper skipped joyfully to him and got to work. Erik was looking at them with a fond smile.

Then Andrew’s gaze went to Aaron and Katelyn who were sitting next to Nicky. Katelyn would help Juniper when she had trouble with Nicky’s hair. Since his hair was significantly shorter than Allison’s, Juniper had a few strands slipping between her fingers. When he looked at Aaron, he realized that his brother was already watching him. They stared at each other without a word. Then Aaron nodded at him. Andrew felt his smile even if he knew it didn’t show on his face. He nodded and his attention was back to Neil. The striker was speaking animatedly to Renee. He had an arm around Andrew’s shoulders, but his attention was all on Renee. Andrew couldn’t help but think that Christmas wouldn’t be all that bad this year.

When the afternoon turned into the evening, Abby called them for dinner. They moved to the dining room. Everest and Juniper sat between Neil and Andrew. Abby must’ve cooked all day judging by the plates of food on the table.

“When are you due kid?” Wymack asked Dan as he passed her the salad.  
“Middle of January,” Dan said with a smile. “But if they want to come out sooner I wouldn’t mind.”

Her statement made most of the Foxes laughed. She had been whining in their group chat for a while now. As much as she loved her child, she was so done with the pregnancy.

“Is a boy or a girl?” Juniper asked.  
“We don’t know yet. It’s going to be a surprise.” Matt then explained to her how they didn’t want to know.

Juniper listened to him attentively and nodded in understanding. It wasn’t like it mattered in the end. They would be happy with anything. The conversation picked back up after that. Kevin tried to bring back the Olympics again, but Andrew glared at him. He knew Kevin wanted to know if they thought they would be chosen. Andrew was almost certain they would, so he considered the topic boring and stupid. Which he told Kevin (the boring and stupid part at least).

Wymack ranted a little about his team and the new freshmen he had. He also reminded everybody that at least they didn’t give him as much trouble as they all had back in the days. Abby smirked at him.

“You know you can just tell them you missed them.” She teased him.

Wymack shut up after that. Meaning that Abby had been right. They told stories about their time back in college. But no one mentioned Riko or the Ravens. No one talked about Neil’s freshman year and where he and Andrew spent their Christmas. All and all they were all trying to forget it. And Everest and Juniper didn’t need to know. Not yet and probably never.

When dinner was over, Abby brought out desserts. Everest and Juniper’s eyes widen with all the cakes and pies on the table. Even Andrew wanted to taste as much as he could. The three of them pilled desserts on their plates. Neil shook his head but let them be with a smile. He simply took a cup of coffee.

“I know you’re on break, but you shouldn’t throw away your diet plan.” Kevin said with a scowl in Andrew's direction.

Andrew made sure to make eye contact with Kevin as he put a big bite of cheesecake in his mouth. Everest snorted but followed Andrew’s lead with a bite of blueberry pie. Kevin’s mouth was already open to argue again.

“Kevin.” Neil interrupted, Kevin’s eyes snapping to him. “Shut up.”

Kevin frowned but he indeed shut up. He knew a lost cause when he saw one. Unlike Neil who never knew how to choose his battles. Well, Neil had always been more stubborn than Kevin.

When they were all done eating, they went back to the living room. It was time for Everest and Juniper to open their presents. It was nice. Everest got new exy equipment. Juniper had talked about martial arts a few times. Neil and Andrew got her some judo lessons. Nicky and Allison bought the kids a bunch of clothes. Matt and Dan had bought some board games. Juniper got some Disney movies from Aaron and Katelyn and Everest got a new video game. Renee told them that her gift from her was them choosing where they wanted to go, and she’ll take them. A playdate of sort.

Kevin suggested they could go to the court in the next few days so Everest could try his new gear. Everest looked up at Neil and Andrew. Neil was already on board with the idea. Even before Kevin had said it out loud.

“Fine.” Andrew finally said.

And it was worth it if it made Everest smile like that. Andrew turned to Neil, his partner looking at him with a smirk.

“Shut up.” Andrew told him.  
“I didn’t even say a thing.” Neil protested, his damn smirk still on his face.  
“I can hear your thoughts.” Andrew replied.

Neil shrugged. It wasn't his problem if Andrew knew him well enough to know he was thinking. He turned back to the kids instead. Dan was trying to explain to them one of the games she gave them. Andrew also glanced at them. Maybe, just maybe, he was glad they came here after all. It was still a lot of people, but it was his family. And if it made the kids and Neil happy, maybe it made him happy too. Christmas wasn’t all that bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Yes, I'm writing a Christmas fic in March! Ask me if I care hahaha. Thank you guys for reading. I have so much fun writing this series.


End file.
